Famous meets Girls
by natsugirl86
Summary: The Soul Eaters are one of the most popular boy band ever but when Soul, Black Star, and Kidd slip up for the final time Death thinks it's time to punish them. So he makes the decision to send them to school. Little did he know that they had a chance to fall in love. Soul x Maka, Black Star x Tsubaki, Death x Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Ok first story

"You inconsiderate kids, I set you uo a great gig and you guys go mess it up." Death yelled. "Hey don't blame us father we had to do something or else we wouldn't be here with clothes on." Said Kidd as calm as ever. "I understand THAT but did Black star really had to give the man a wedgie in front of the camera." "Hey by the way he was talking he was literally asking for it." Ok i understand can sorta understand that but I'm mostly disappointed in you Soul." Hey don't blame me I didn't mean to punch him in the face." Protested Soul. "Surre so let me get this straight you broke the mans nose IN FRONT of his DAUGHTER because..." Death waited fo an answer. "Well because he was trying to get me hitched with his daughter for money so when he started begging that's when I punched him" Soul replied

""Ok well I'm still going to punish you. Your behavior was unacceptable even if you had reasons you still shouldn't have done it."Death said. "WHAT"! The there boys shouted. "You can't do this to us." Said Black Star "Actually I can." Father you must reconsider your choice." Said Kidd. "Nope Kidd not even for you." So you're just going to punish us like kids." Said Soul. Well if that's the way you want to act like childs then go ahead I'll treat you like them." Death replied. "Anyways go away so i can think about your punishment. " Death said and they all left then Death just thought of the perfect punishment just need alittle scheduling done.

Authors Note ;

"Ok if you think it sucked then think it don't go hate mailing me. Well peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

ASecond chapter yay. I DON'T own anything but my oc.

"Ok I have made my decision." Said Death. WHAT! " The three yelled in unison. "Yes I have come to decision and your going to have deal with it." Said Death. "You guys will be going to the Death City academy. "Death said. "But father why must we go to school how will we get our songs done." Kidd asked. Sorry Kidd but you guys going to school was the only reasonable option." Death replied. "Oh come on this is so uncool going back to school." Said Soul. "But how can a star like me go back to school. Said Black Star. "YOU ALL ARE GOING SO SHUT THE HELL UP! Plus this school has a band club. So make sure to show them how to rock ok" Ok " They all replied.

At the Death City Academy

"Hey Maka." Said Naria waving. "Oh hey Naria. I was looking for you." Replied Maka. "Awww i feel so special." She Joked "Anyways did you hear about the band that's coming?" Ummmm oh yeah i remember hearing about that on the news. Umm what was their name.. uhh.. sou.. soul.. SOUL EATERS." Shouted Maka. "Shhhh! What are you trying to do get us killed you know the fan club will have our heads if we even joke about them! But,yes that's the band but they're coming to actually attended the school not sing. So let's try our BEST to NOT run into them." Exclaimed Naria. "Naria" Maka started. If you get us jinxed i swear to death i will kill you then bring you back to life just to kill you again!" Shouted Maka. "Hey let's not get tooooo rash come on let's go before were late." Sweat dropped Naria. "Yeah ok."

**Author's Note:**

Ok was that too short you tell me. Anywho readers remember this i write my stories at night soo i get tired, lazy,and cranky so don't blame me if one or two of the chapter's suck. Ok well bye and... PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for Maka being all violent and all. I don't own soul eater sooooo enjoy.**

With the boys

"Souull" Black Star moaned. "What the hell do you want." Shouted Soul " I wanted to know when will we get there." Black Star said. "Well i have an answer we're here." Kidd said. "Glad to see you could make it." A voice said. *They look up* " Yes us to but would you please explain who you are." Kidd said polite as always. "Oh! How rude fo me. I'm Ms. Marie and I'll be your guide." Wait! I thought some crazy fangirl would be touring us. And by the way where are they!" " Oh well it's the end of the day and no student should be on campus. And the girls that tried had to do clean up work." Uhhhhh why the punishment." Kidd asked. "Well we don't want you boys to be raped on the first day of school now would we. That's why the tour is scheduled at the end of the day." Ms. Marie finished. " Now let's start the tour so you guys can go to band club." Wait band no one can play with a star like me unless they are a star." Black Star said. " Well there are only 3 people in the club soooo i think you'll last. Anyways shall we start the tour?" Yeah!" The three of them shouted.

With the girls

"Were here." Naria and Maka said. "Oh good i have something thing to te-" Hey Tsubaki are we late Maka asked. "Of course not." Oh good." So as i was sa-" Hey Tsubaki did you write any lyrics?" Naria asked. "Of course i did. Oh okay "Ok so as i was say-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hold that thought Tsubaki." Maka said. *Opens Door* "Hello." Maka said "Hi is this-" NARIA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tsubaki help me I'm to young to die i haven't went to prom or have had my first kiss." Naria said while being choked.

(And that's when Tsubaki popped)

" MAKA YOU GET OFF OF NARIA RIGHT NOW! AND BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yes ma'm Naria and Maka said and sat down in a chair. "Ok we have guests that are probably have the shit scared out of them. So please be nice." Tsubaki said. "We can come in now right? Asked an unknown voice. "Yes, yes you may." Tsubaki replied. "Thanks"

Just then three boys walked in.

"Ummm you guys ok?" Kidd asked pointing at Naria and Maka. "Yeah." They both replied. "Ok why were you fighting anyways? "Soul asked. "Oh it was just a little disagreement."Naria replied. Well now that that's finished let's take this time to introduce ourselves.I'm

**Author's Note:**

**And they lived happily ever after... wrong mawhaha don't worry they'll be some drama some comedy and of course romance. Sooooo love it or hate it? Too long or too short leave a lovely review by hitting that lovely button. Well all wells. . . Peace Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's another chapter for ya. But first I'd like to give a big shout out to the first people who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Well I'm going to stop writing this note and go on with the story now. Enjoy ( i don't own soul eater.)**

In the Band Room

" Hi I'm Death the Kidd and these are my friends Soul and Black Star". "Sup" Soul said." Hi tI'm Tsubaki and these are my friends Naria and Maka." You guys better be good. Cause if your not we will never play in this band room again!" Uhhhh " the girls Soul and Kidd sweat dropped. " Sorry for him being so rude he just doesn't like school." Said Soul. "Oh It's ok, should we play for you know?" Asked Tsubaki. Yes that would be perfect." Kidd replied. The girls got on the stage that was in the back and the boys had a front row seat.

Tsubaki- Can play Anything

Maka- Guitar/rapper/other singer

Naria- lead singer

Dark Horse

(Maka) let's rage

(Naria) I knew you were you were going to come to me and here you are but you better choose carefully cuz i I'm capable of anything of and me your Aphrodite. Make me you one and only. But don't make me your enemy you enemy your enemy.

(Chorus) So u want to play with magic boy you should know what your falling for. baby do you dare to do this cuz I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for ready for a perfect storm a perfect storm cuz once your mine there's no going back.

(Naria) Like a bird this love will make you levitate like bird like a bird without a cage

But down to earth

If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what your falling for baby do dare To do this cuz

I'm coming at you like a dark horse are you ready for ready for a perfect storm cuz once your mine there's no going back

She's a beast i call her coma she'll eat your heart out like Jeffrey Dahmer be careful try not to lead her on showty's heart is on steroids cause he love is so strong. You may fall in love when you meet her. If you get the chance you better keep her she sweet as pie but if you break her heart she turn cold as a freezer.

That fairy tale that knight in shiny awmor she can be my sleeping beauty I'm goin put her in a coma.

Danm i think i love her

Shawty's so bad i'm sprung but i don't care she reap like a roller coaster turn her bedroom too a fair her love is like a drug i was trying to hit it and quit it but little mama so dope I'm messed around amd got addicted.

(To lazy to write over go up or continue story.)

Kidd's POV

That was amazing i should say it out loud. But hope nobody caught me staring at Naria that would be embarrassing. "Pssp Kidd why were you staring at Naria?" Soul whispered. "What me i wasn't staring at her you must of thought i was. I definitely wasn't watching her take of her jacket during the performance and showing off her ... I don't remember a lot after that but i do remember alot of blood.

Soul's POV

Wow he was easy to crack at least we know he's not going after Maka. Hmm I wonder what Maka is doing taking off her. Blood everywhere.

Black Star's POV

Hey why Soul and Kidd on the ground. Well i should go say sorry to ts. I will never forget that image. But I'll probally die now.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys so why do you think their noses started bleeding. Don't worry you'll find out in the next ch. For now... Peace Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys **** and gals how ya doin? Please do tell my I'm very curious. Also I need help write in the review box what you want to happen in the story and I might throw it in there. But you can not make my go back in chapters. Sorry. Well I'll stop babbling and let you enjoy the story. I don't own soul eater.**

"Umm guys why are we topless and what happened to the boys?" Asked Naria. "I can answer why we are topless." Replied Maka. "Oh please DO" Tsubaki said. "Well u see we are used to being alone I think we forgot the boys were here and were about to change into our pajammies." Maka said. "Hahahaha Maka you still say pajammies." Laughed Naria and Tsubaki. "Yeah so WHAT."

_The door opens_

"Hey kids I was wondering if you wanted som-." ." The three girls yelled. "Girls what were you planning on doing to them." "Please let us explain." Maka said frantically.

_The girls then explained everything. _

"Ahhhh. I see so you were about to take them to your apartment to fix them up." said. "Yes you are correct." Said Maka. "Well then you better get going I'll call thier producer so he won't get worried." Thank you " The girls said at the same time.

_They left the school and are in the parking lot_

"Ok who's driving." Asked Naria. "Well this is my truck so I'll drive. But where will the boys sit?" Questioned Tsubaki. "Oh well Black Star will _**obviously**_sit with you. Soul and Kidd will sit with us in the back." Naria replied. "Oh... heyyyy"

_IN the apartment _

"Home sweet home." Maka yelled. "You got that right." Agreed Naria. "Well girls we have 3 guys that are unconscious in our apartment what do you think we should do with them." Tsubaki said. "I call Kidd!" Naria yelled dragging him into her room. "I call Soul!" Shouted Maka while picking up Soul bridal style. "Well then I guess Black Star is all mine!" Tsubaki said to herself knowingly.

**Authors Note **

**Soooo what do you think will happen to the boys. Don't worry we'll take alittle trip and see that TOMMOROW. Good night Morning or afternoon. PEACE OUT! ! !**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey** guys sorry i haven't writing in like decade school just caught to me and stuff. Anyways I would like to thank a certain reviewer but names are to long and I'm lazy so you know who you are. Thanks**

* * *

Maka's Room

"Ok I have a superstar knocked out in my room. What to do worn him?" Maka said. "Mmph." Ahhhh he's waking up now I have to deal with Mr. I'popular. " Hey do you mind I'm trying NOT to make my ears bleed." Soul said aggravated. "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt you're beauty sleep." Maka said using a baby voice. "Uhhhh no I don't need beauty sleep I'm already as good looking as need to be and more." He corrected. "Uh huh well you can keep thinking that." Maka replied. "Why you little

**(A/N Uhhhh lets go to where there is not much violence)**

Naria's Room

"Hey wakie wakie." Hmmm." WAKE UP!" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok ok I'm up." "Oh good I made this tea and I don't want it too loose heat so drink IT. Please." Said Naria "Ughh you sure there's no sleeping pill in this so you can do whatever you want with my body." Questioned Death the Kidd. "Why would I want to put you sleep again if I just woke you up?" Answered Naria. "Yeah that does make sense." "JUST DRINK THE TEA!"

Tsubaki's Room **(A/N Let's just hope ok)**

"Hmmm what to do? What to do? Oh I know I'll look over that ssong for the band. Black Star won't mind if I sing alittle."

I'm not Snow White,

but I'm lost inside this forest.

I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
but I think the wolves have got me.  
Don't want your stilettos!  
I'm not, not Cinderella..  
I don't need a knight,  
so baby take off all your armor!  
You be the beast,  
and I'll be the beauty beauty.  
Who needs true love,  
as long as you love me truly?  
I want it all,  
but I want ya more!  
Will you wake me up boy  
if I bite your poison apple?

_[Bridge:]_  
I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales..  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me!

_[Chorus:]_  
Take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland!  
Wonderland wonderland!

_[Verse:]_  
When I lay my head down  
to go to sleep at night..  
My dreams consist of things  
that'll make you wanna hide.  
Don't let me in ya your tower.  
Show me your magic powers!  
I'm not afraid to face  
a little bit of danger, danger!  
I want the love,  
the money and the perfect ending  
You want the same as I, I.  
So stop pretending!  
I wanna show you how  
good we could be together..  
I wanna love you through the night,  
we'll be a sweet disaster!

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

"Yeah I think the girls will love this song." "Wha what's going on why am on a very nice comfortable warm be." And just like that he fell asleep very quickly. "Wow I didn't expect him to fall asleep that fast. Oh well time to cook dinner is soon." And like that the girl left to cook dinner for her very nonviolent friends. Or so she thought.

* * *

**OK honestly this sucked. Sorry it took sooooo long to update but things happened and they didn't end well but r/r I promise tnext chapter will come sooner thn you think. Also song is called wonderland by Natalie Kills. Thanks for reading and PEACE OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy people how's it going. Seriously I want to know if you guys are ok and stuff. And I'll put thoughts and emphasis in italics so it'll either be harder or easier for some people. Sooo I been wanting to ask you guys 2 questions. 1 Should I yes or no add just a pinch more drama to the story plot.2 How long IS a LONG chapter? Tell me your answer when you review. Also I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER **

* * *

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

"Hey guys you ready to eat?" I said. Silence. "Uhh, if you are don't say anything. OK if you want macaroni and cheese for dinner say nothing. Guess we'er having macaroni and cheese tonight." _"Hmm I wonder why it's so quiet. Ok debate whether to go check on them or not. What are the pros and cons?_"

_1)I could interrupt something steamy or I could save Maka and Naria from being raped._

_2)I could cook something so no_ one_ is upset or face a hungry Naria_

"Hey why's everything so quiet?" A way to familiar voice said. "Oh when did you wake up Black Star?" "Just now, so make me food woman." Black Star yelled. "_Hmph didn't anyone teach you how say please and show a lady respect." "_Well the food will be out in a little while. And I haven't really started anything but taking out the supplies so do have anything you want specific?" I asked using a bittersweet tone. Just cook." Said Black Star. "Ok." _"I feel as if he's hiding something and doesn't want anyone other_ than_ his friends to know. Better not ask about it."_

"Hey Tsubaki what are you cooking and when will it be done I'm starving." Naria said patting her stomach while appearing out of her room. Kidd not too far behind her. _"Oh thank you for saving me from embarrassment. I better thank her."_ "Uh macaroni and chesse and it'll be done in a few minutes. So could you go and fetch Maka and Soul? Pleeaassssee. Tsubaki said with fake teary eyes." **(A/N You know those little tear balls one the end one thier eyes. Oh never mind. Back to the story) **'Sigh' "Fine. But only because you asked nicely." Naria replied. "Thank you." _"For both things." _

"Uh sorry to intrude this incredibly girly moment but are you going to make food for all of us or just you three." Kidd said with his arms crossed. "Well let's wait until Maka and Soul get here there's something we need to tell you." I said. "OK" Kidd said.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

"OK here we are. And I apologize for the long wait but there were some delays." Naria said trying to imitate a British butler. "Yeah we had some _delays" _Maka said with emphasis on delays. _Some delays huh. Well. What **kind **of_ delays? "Oh it's alright I just finished making the macaroni and cheese so you're fine. Right?" I questioned. "Yeah. Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Asked Maka acting suspiciously normal. " Why you wouldn't be is because your hair is messed up, your clothes are ruffled, and well you...you think of a stupid third reason of why I had to send Naria to go and get the BOTH OF YOU!" "Umm well we sorta had a big disagreement and at first it was an argument. But then it started getting worse and..." "Okay. I DON'T need to hear your hopeless, idiotic, wierd cat fight." "HEY. WE DID NOT HAVE A CAT FIGHT!" Soul yelled.

"Alright already. I'm hungry and I WANT macaroni and cheese. Tsubaki makes the best so if your done arguing can we eat?" Naria said angrily. "Yeah I guess your right. Tsubaki hand me 6 plates. Please." Maka said. "I'll give everyone thier sharings. "You just stand thier with the plates." Soul said with the macaroni spoon in hand. _" Wow it's amazing. Thier GETTING ALONG. _"Hey Tsubaki you ok? You spaced out again." Black Star Said with a worried expression. "Yeah I'm totally fine I was just thinking about the reason you guys are here." "Oh. So why are we here?" Black Star questioned."Umm... well let's eat first. Then talk about that.

**AFTER EVERYONE ATE **

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

(Tsubaki and the girls sat the boys on the couch) "So why are we here?" Kidd asked. "Well you see when we finished the song we sorta kinda was about to change our clothes in front of you." Naria said. "WHHATT" "So your saying that you were about change in front of us? Because you got so used to no one in band club?" Kidd said frantically. "Yup." The three girls said with fake smiles. _"Wow I think we sound worse than people trying to explain why they were cheating on the husband or something. It's just embarrassing really." _"It's ok." Kidd said surprising the girls. "Okay since we all got off at very strange start. Mabey we should start over. Hi I'm Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you all." She then shook the boys is hands. "Sup Naria. And um... It'll be a pleasure seeing you at band." Naria then smiled and shook the guys hands. "Hello I'm Maka. I hope we all can be friends even though we got off at a rough start. Maka then shook the boy bands hands.

"Ok now that you introduced yourselves it's our turn. Hello I'm Death the Kidd. It's great to meet you all. Let's all be great friends okay." Kidd then smiled and shook hands. "Ok my turn I am the coolest person in the band. I am Soul Evans. Nice to meet you all." Soul then shook hands a little to quickly. "Yahoo. My name is Black Star. And I AM THE REASON WHY THIS BAND IS POPULAR. Feel lucky I'm even in your presents." Black Star posses but doesn't shake anyone's hand. Little did they know it was the start to a great friendship and a little more.

**A/N Wow that wasn't that bad at all. Well I hope that was long enough for you people. Soooo have a great good morning or good night. PEACE OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG... Thank you guys** **for having patients with me. I know I haven't posted in a long time so I'll make this really long and put in a little song. Remember _italics are thoughts._ Btw I don't own Soul Eater.**

**(Fill in so no one is confuzzeled. Everyone left after being told the truth since the previous night had been a school** **one so this is one of the characters waking up in the morning.I**

**Naria P.O.V****.**

_"Hmm... I wonder what time it is?"_

**5:29am **(alarm clock)

"I better get out of bed befor-"

_HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRA-. "Nooooooooooo. I thought that it didn't play that song anymore. SO CALL ME MABEY. "Where's that snooze button... SO CALL ME MA- "Finally. I found it. Whomever put that song as my alarm was trying to kill me not wake me up._

_After the deadly alarm I get change into some blue jeans, a 3/4 Captain America tee shirt and a demin jacket. (If you don't know what the jacket looks like look it up on google it's the 2nd image. For the shirt do the same thing but it's the 1st one.) My outfits are never to much or too little just RIGHT._

_"_Tsubaki, Maka guys up?" I yelled as soon as I put on my brown boots walking out of the room. "Naria we're always awake before you so you DON'T have to yell every morning ya know." Maka told me. " She's right waking up every morning yelling is not a good idea. Also do you need a ride to school?" Said Tsubaki. "Nahhh I think I'll take my wrangle (jeep wrangler 2 door) to school. See you there. Bye." "Bye Naria" Tsubaki and Maka both said.

*Naria then grabbed her bags and walked to her car.

**On the Drive **

_"Hmm... I wonder since Kidd and the others are in our band club if we'll be killed by rabid fangirls. Well, then we'd have to hand out alot of ass whooping. Heh now I can't wait to see. Well now that I'm thinking of the band I want music. _

*Naria then turns on the radio

"This is 106.7 XL and we are here listening to some great tunes, here's Rachel Plattens Fight Song.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT SONG! HEY! TAKE BACK MY LIFE SOOOONNNGGG! I'm at school now. So I need to go now. But I don't really care people think I'm cazzzyyy because I've still got a lot more in me."

*Naria jumps out of the Wrangler skipping to a happy beat.

_" I think I should go to the library. It's only 6 and I need to see if they have a special book. If I go now I know I'll have to run to class to get there on time. Ughhh decisions why do I have to make them!"_

"I believe that it is a part of life." Someone said in a matter factly tone. "Well then the decision making part of life is HARD. And how did you know I said anything about decisions?" I turned around to face the one and only Death the Kidd. "Anyone could've heard actually. You were thinking out loud." "Oh well thank you for telling me. Well I best be going now." I was about to make a run for my class room when I noticed a certain book cover in Kidd's hands.

"Umm... Kidd what's the name of that book you have?" I asked. "My book?... oh it's called 'THE way that never goes right '. Why?" "Oh umm-"

_RIIIIINNNNGGGG! RIIIINNNNGGGG_

"Gotta go Kidd I'll see you in band bye."

**TIME SKIP INTO CLASS **

"And that's how you solve that equation. Does everyone get it?" "Yes." "Good then homework is due next week, have a good day.

_RIIIIIIINNNNNNG RIIIINNNNNNNGGGG_

"DISMISSED!"

**A/N**

**There you go Maddy here's your chapter. Yes I'm still alive and sorry for making it soooo short but I've been having problems lately. I'll try and get the next chapter up really soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay we are not nearly as close as too the end of this story. But I love all of you for sticking with me(for now). Now if your new, welcome. You are also loved. So hit that lovely review but after you read this chapter give me some feed back and stuff. Also if you review I'll make a mention in my story. I'm also taking request if I should make Liz and Patty bad peeps or good ones just popular and always get there way. Your decision or not, depends on my mood! Just remember I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

_Italics = Person is thinking_

**_Kidd's Dream and P.O.V._**

_She was beautiful. Just standing on the stage and singing her heart out. I feel like I just wanna ki- wait what am I saying I can't do that to Naria. We hardly even know each other but hey a kiss can get us started. Ugh what am I saying Naria probably doesn't even like me like THAT. She probably doesn't even consider me a FRIEND!_

_"Okay all you party people this song goes out to a special friend of mine"_

_Special friend? The only friend of her's here is me. I can't be the special one can I?_

_I Really Like You: Carly Rae Jepson_

I really wanna stop  
But I just got the taste for it  
I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon  
So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it  
I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah

Late night, watching television  
But how'd we get in this position?  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're out of touch  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?

_She said she liked me AND asked if I liked her BACK. Okay keep you cool fix yourself I NEED TO BE SYMMETRICAL to ask about her feelings._

_"Hey Kidd. How'd you like the song?" "The song was good but you were beautiful." "What?" "I meant you sang beautifully. I liked IT." "Whoa! Okay no need to shout but there's something I've been meaning to tell you." "Yeah what is it?" "You promise NOT to yell or tell anyone." "Naria just tell me and yes I promise." "Okay. Here goes. I-_

_BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! _

"Huh. What... no no no no no that was ALL a dream. Oh come on alarm clock I could've like had at least a few more minutes. Geez what time is it anyways?"

**4:00**

_"Well aren't I on time? I better get dressed if I wanna reach the library on time. __Hmm maybe I can catch Naria in the hallways today. If the fan girls don't rape me and take all my stuff. Okay what to wear..."_

_**After 10 minutes**_

_"Found it the perfect outfit for today, and 20 minutes to spare I think I'm gonna leave a note for Soul, and Black Star and head out I can pick up some Dunkin Donuts before I get to school. Well then let's get going." _"Oh and Soul, Black Star it's early but I'm heading out to school. DON'T BE LATE OR DAD'LL NEVER LET US HEAR THE END OF IT!

**ON THE DRIVE**

"Oh don't I just love my corvette **(A/N ALL RAPID FAN GIRLS ****EXPECTING KIDD ON A SKATEBOARD I'm sorry it wouldn't fit the situation but I love all of you who want him on his usual transportation. But don't worry you'll see it. Back to the story.)** it's so shiny and symmetrical not a thing out of place. Better get to school. That book is rare now-a-days. But first let's get some donuts." **(A/N Donuts are yummy you don't like or can't eat imagine it's something else.")**

"Welcome to Dunkin Donuts how may I help you?" "_Okayy just be cool. Let's just hope they won't recognize you._" "Hi I would like a coffee with hazelnut creamer and 2 donuts one chocolate and the other powdered." "Coming right up please pull up to the ordering window." "_Thank death they didn't recognize my voice." _"So Mr. Kidd I heard you were in town but I didn't think I would get to see you without going to your concert. But I can't believe it your hear ordering our donuts. Can I have your autograph." "_I turn my head to the pick-up window to see a girl well I think it's a girl leaning out of the window trying to get a better look at my face."_ "Uh well you see I would just like my donuts and coffee and I'm sort of in a hurry, also did you just say concert?" "Yeah isn't that why you're here." "Actually the band is here for different reasons."I said trying to get my coffee "Oh well here's you're donuts and coffee" The girl said a little disappointed. "Thanks and um... see you." "Have a good evening."

**AFTER KIDD LEFT**

"Was that Kidd from the Soul Eaters?" "Yup." "DID YOU ASK FOR AN AUTOGRAPH?!" "Yeah but he left before I could get it."

**BACK TO MY SWEET HE- I MEAN KIDD ;)**

"Dammit the library opens in a little while. Let's just hope they have the book I need. Hey it's 5:00 my favorite radio guy is on."

**105.5 MIx**

"Hey and we're back from our commercials. Isn't that great no one likes them anyways. Now let's hear some of our newest songs by the Soul Eaters and this Kyptonite.

"That really is our newest song but how in the world did they get it we weren't supposed to release it yet... I really need to talk to Black Star. Well at least I'm at school and only one minute till the library opens." Kidd then shuts off the car with his donuts and coffee in hand and walks to the library.

**LIBRARY**

"Well aren't you here early." Kidd turns around to see a familiar face "Oh Mrs. Marie are you the librarian?" "Well sort of, it's hard to explain. Would you like to get a book or would you like to use the computers?" "I actually came for a book." I stated in a hurry to get going. "Really!? Boys your age read?" She said laughing. "Ha. I think I'm the only one of my kind but can you check your system for a certain book?" "Why of course what would be the title?" "The way that never goes right please" I say with hope they have the book. "Oh that book it's rarely requested." "So your saying you have the book?" "Yup. It's actually right behind you on that cart." "Really thanks." "No problem Kidd but can you give it to me? If your gonna check it out I need to stamp it." She said with a smile on her face. "Oh sorry. Here you go." "Okay all done. Hmm time sure does fly by fast." Mrs. Marie says looking at the time in the computer. "What makes you say that?" "It's already 6." "Are you kidding I got to go see ya Mrs. Marie." "Wait Kidd you forgot your... donuts."

**WITH KIDD**

"If it's 6 Black Star and Soul should be here and also..."I think I should go to the library. It's only 6 and I need to see if they have a special book." _Naria's here? It's a little early. "_If I go now I know I'll have to run to class to get there on time. Ugh decisions why do I have to make them!" "I believe that it is a part of life." I say not even realizing I answered. "Well then the decision making part of life is HARD. And how did you know I said anything about decisions?" Naria then turned around to see who was talking to her. "Anyone could've heard actually. You were thinking out loud." I responded chuckling in the process. "Oh well thank you for telling me. Well I best be going now." _"It looked like she was about to sprint somewhere but I think she saw my book." _"Um... Kidd what's the name of that book you have?" "My book?... oh it's called 'The way that never goes right. Why?" _Ugh she probably thinks I'm a wierdo, or a nerd or worst. Wait what's worse than that?" _"Oh um-"

_RIIIIINNNNGGGG! RIIIINNNNGGGG_

"Gotta go Kidd I'll see you in band bye."

_"Hmm that's strange she just ran off even though thatwas just the bell for the bus drivers to allow the kids on campus. But where's Soul and Black Star?" _"Yo Kidd where have you been?" "Soul finally you're here. And I left early for-" "Yeah yeah we read the girly note you left for us." Black Star said. "Good morning to you too Black Star. AND IT WAS NOT GIRLY!" "Whatever classes are about to start. We should get going." "Wait!" Soul yelled. "What lunch do you guys have? "2nd." Kidd and Black Star said simultaneously. "Good me too. Now you can go to class."

* * *

**WOOHOO over 1000 words who's awesome I am. Also I haven't updated in forever. GOMEN GOMEN! I've been real busy and I kind of had writers block but hey I'm back. Kind of. Well here's your chapter and I'll try and get the next one out soon but leave a review with some suggestions "kikyo2180" sure did help a lot. Anywho good morning or goodnight I hope it is wonderful and PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Taking the story of this website and editing it and putting it on Wattpad same tittle and plot just different website sorry.


End file.
